Un malade, un provocateur, un lit
by Sara the best
Summary: Post saison 4. Un petit UA rien que vous. Castiel est malade mais entreprenant alors que Dean est le même: toujours aussi provocateur. J'avais vraiment AUCUNE idée pour le titre, pardonnez-moi...


Voici un OS que j'avais publié en l'honneur du 14/20 en mathématiques de ILoveThemAllEqually :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dean regarda Castiel avec un peu de pitié. Presque un an que ce dernier avait chu, presque un an qu'il était son amant, et presque un an que jamais, il n'était tombé malade. A présent son ami était allongé sur le lit de leur appartement acheté depuis quelque mois déjà.

Le chasseur n'en était plus vraiment un, ainsi que son frère qui était maintenant un grand avocat. Lui, il dirigeait un garage -bien entendu- et son ami... Son ami avait choisi de faire à peu près tout. Les connaissances qu'il avait sur les travaux humains lui avaient permis d'être un scientifique mais les premiers mois, il avait été barman. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un ange déchu puisse être aussi ouvert d'esprit et avoir une telle soif de connaissance. Il s'était déjà demandé si le nouveau travail de son compagnon était encore une façon de se rebeller contre Dieu mais son amant lui avait confirmé que non. De plus, Dieu était revenu au paradis, après tous ses sacrifices alors il n'avait aucune raison pour le faire. Enfin même avec Dieu dans son parc d'attraction, le monde était resté le même.

Les toussotements de sa moitié l'arrêta dans ses pensées, et il s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés.

- Tu veux pas aller voir un médecin?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de payer quelqu'un pour qu'il me tripote et me sorte son diagnostique que je connais déjà: un rhume.

Ah... Il avait omis de dire que son amant était têtu. Pratiquement autant que lui. Il soupira.

- Mais il te faut des médicaments!

- Je ne veux PAS aller chez ce sorcier pervers!

- 'Pervers' ?

- Il n'y a que toi qui ais le droit de me toucher. Lui, il peut aller se faire voir.

S'en fut trop pour lui qu'il se mit à rire. Certes un Castiel énervé était légèrement vulgaire, mais un Castiel malade donc, énervé et vulgaire était tordant puisqu'il toussait entre chaque phrase; ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup moins impressionnant.

- Dean j'ai froid.

- j'ai branché le chauffage dans la chambre. Tu veux que je te ramène un peu de thé, et un truc à manger?

- Seulement du thé alors, je suis trop fatigué pour mâcher. Et pour parler.

Il partit dans la cuisine et fouilla tous les coins à la recherche du thé qu'il trouva finalement sur la table près d'un sachet qui attira son attention. Il le prit et fit bouillir deux casseroles d'eau. Un peu de soupe calmerait sans doute la toux du malade.

Alors qu'il s'ennuyait à attendre que l'eau se décide enfin à bouillir, on sonna à la porte et il partit ouvrir. Il reconnu la vieille femme comme l'une de ses voisines, celle du dessous.

- Oui?

- J'ai entendu votre ami tousser toute la nuit alors je lui ai ramené un remède.

- Je ne pensais pas que les murs étaient si fins, désolé du dérangement.

Avec les vieilles, il faut toujours être poli... Difficile quand elles se mêlent de nos affaires! Leur vie arrive à sa fin, et elles se montrent hypocrites, cherchant à se faire aimer afin qu'on se plie en quatre pour elles. Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Du moins c'était l'idée qu'il avait des personnes âgées. Il esquissa un faux sourire qui disparu bien vite quand la femme lui répondit avec un air complice que la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas les toussotements qui lui empêchaient de dormir.

Il rit alors avec elle avant de se rappeler de l'eau qu'il avait laissé sur le feu. Il s'excusa alors, remercia la voisine, et courut afin de verser l'eau dans une tasse et un bol.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur des voisins qui n'étaient pas homophobes ou plutôt, qui n'interféraient pas dans leur vie. Castiel disait que c'était grâce à lui puisque lorsqu'un déménageur avait fait une blague sur eux, et le chasseur n'avait pu s'empêcher de le frapper avant de le virer. Après tout un déménageur avec un œil au beurre noir, un bras cassé et une cheville foulée n'était pas utile... Il sourit fièrement quand il se rappela de ce moment.

Il entra enfin dans la chambre.

- Qui était-ce?

- Hmmm... J'ai oublié son nom. Mais c'est la voisine du dessous qui est venue t'apporter un de ses medocs'

- Tu n'as pas oublié de la remercier, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui! Bon fais 'Ah'.

- Tu comptes me nourrir?

- ça te dérange?

- Pas du tout. J'adore quand tu prends soin de moi.

- Et moi j'adore m'occuper de toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre et chargé de désir mais se calmèrent un peu. Son brun aux yeux bleus n'était pas en état pour un exercice intense et... De longue durée.

Après que son brun ait mangé et bu son thé ainsi qu'un mélange étrange préparé par les soins de leur voisine; Dean lava la vaisselle et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux Dean, tu vas être contaminé.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie Cas' et puis je suis pas aussi faible que toi tu sais!

- C'est mon système immunitaire qui n'est pas à la hauteur du tien, je te rappelle.

- Ouais je suis supérieur à toi en un point, au moins! Enfin sans compter mes aptitudes au lit...

- Tu t'en tiens à cette déclaration ?

Il sourit ayant titillé la susceptibilité de son ange. Même après tout ce temps ils continuaient à s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, à se défier, et ça finissait toujours au lit. Aucun des deux n'étaient contre, d'ailleurs.

- Oui Castiel, dit-il en appuyant bien chaque syllabe du nom du déchu.

En quelques secondes il se retrouva sous Castiel qui l'attachait avec un vieux torchon. Il pouvait très bien libérer ses mains mais il voulait savoir ce que son amour allait encore inventer comme expérience, rendant l'acte encore plus sensuel, plus intéressant et plus... Jouissif.

Il cria lorsque son ange lui mordit le cou, faisant tout de même attention.

- Nan mais t'es dingue? Tu te prends pour un vampire ou quoi?

- Dean je suis un humain je te rappelle.

- Oui, et qui était avant un ange. Mes fesses...

- En parlant d'elles...

- Non mais je rêve, t'es un vrai pervers!

- Ose dire que ça ne te plait pas.

- Tout le contraire mon beau, tout le contraire.

C'était brusque mais pas violent, tout comme leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, que jamais ils ne pourraient vivre séparés. Cependant ils n'étaient pas, et ne seraient jamais, comme les autres couples.

Chaque soir ils se découvraient l'un l'autre, à chaque acte ils s'apprenaient et voulaient plus en même temps. Ils étaient habités d'une passion presque dévastatrice.

C'était unique.

Il sentit une main se faufiler dans son boxer alors que la peau de son torse était malmenée par les suçons et morsures que son amant lui faisait. Il gémit lorsque la main enserra son sexe de façon possessive.

- Je te fais mal, ou ça te plait?

Comment voulait-il qu'il lui réponde? Tout ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche étaient des injonctions -et encore, il devait se concentrer-. Castiel voulait lui montrer qu'il le battait au lit et bien il ne se laisserait pas faire! Foi de Winchester il tiendrait face aux assauts très plaisant de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne me fais absolument aucun effet.

Il surprit le sourire joueur du brun et se dit que c'était mal parti.

- Pourtant je trouve que ton membre a pris une ampleur intéressante. Tu vas me dire que tu repenses à la conversation que tu as eu avec notre 'tendre' voisine?

- Yeurk surtout pas.

Il écarta légèrement ses jambes faisant comprendre à l'être anciennement chaste qu'il pouvait continuer. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça à chaque fois, se contentant la plupart du temps d'amour et de douceur... Mais tout changeait lorsqu'ils se lançaient des défis ou se faisaient des reproches sur leur comportement respectif.

Le sourire de son amant s'élargit et il entreprit à nouveau de faire des suçons au niveau son nombril. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration sur son membre palpitant révélé aux yeux gourmands du brun. Sachant ce que son tortionnaire attendait de lui, il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, embarrassé.

- Cas'... Je t'en supplie.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Dean?

Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce comportement sadique! Ah non en faite ça lui plaisait...

- Prends moi dans ta bouche Castiel.

- Et c'est quel est le mot magique?

- Abracadabra...?

- Je ne comprends pas la référence.

- Laisse tomber... je t'ai déjà dit ce "mot magique"!

- J'ai mal entendu vois-tu... Mon ouïe doit être plus FAIBLE que la tienne.

C'est qu'il se montrait rancunier en plus!

- Je t'en supplie ô grand Castiel, de te servir de ta bouche si attrayante pour me prendre.

Il esquissa un sourire insolent qui partit bien vite à cause d'un gémissement, Castiel ayant répondu à ses prières.

Non, il devait se reprendre ou sinon le brun remporterait. Il appuya un peu plus sur ses poignets entremêlés se servant de la douleur pour garder pieds. Il imaginait la langue de son ami traverser tout le long de son membre, s'attardant sur son gland. Il sentit enfin l'entre bien chaude de la bouche de celui-ci, et se mordit l'intérieur de la sienne. Que c'était bon!

Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, les sensations étaient encore plus fortes et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'il gardait les yeux ouverts il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'égarer vers la créature divine et son plaisir n'en était que plus renforcé. Il était pris au piège du plaisir et tenta de se focaliser sur une image moins jouissive. Il se rabattit sur ses souvenirs du Wendigos qu'il avait fait cramer il y a de nombreuses années.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps il essaya de se concentrer et regarda le brun avec son air provocateur.

- Alors Cas', tu comptes continuer longtemps sans même te mettre en danger?

- Comment ça?

- Disons que je suis certain que si tu participais réellement, tu n'arriverais pas à te retenir.

Au regard que l'autre lui lança, il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi. Le brun s'éloigna et lécha ses doigts tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas quand, mais Castiel s'était déshabillé et son désir était bien visible, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque son amant enfonça deux de ses doigts dans son intimité, accrochant encore son regard et se léchant les lèvres. Tout en lui appelait à la tentation.

- J'aime quand tu me regardes de cette façon.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te désirer, un jour.

Le déchu se courba alors sous le plaisir et il appuya à nouveau sur ses poignets. Mon Dieu, pourquoi l'avoir fait si séducteur et si touchant à la fois? Il pouvait entendre une voix murmurer dans sa tête que ce n'était que pour lui.

Son amant fondit alors sur son membre, sous leurs grognements et gémissements.

- Cas' détache moi.

- Non, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire preuve d'insolence.

- Tu pouvais pas choisir l'expression "tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche" ? Au moins j'aurais trouvé quoi répondre.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête pour prendre un thé et discuter?

- Non!

Ils se sourirent alors, pendant que Castiel s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en lui. L'ancienne créature spirituelle entama de petits mouvements, d'avant en arrière afin d'apaiser la douleur.

Dean sentait l'entre chaude le serrer, semblant l'étreindre comme si les deux membres s'étaient manqués. Il cria de surprise lorsque son amant commença ses mouvements brusquement.

Au début les vas-et-viens étaient maîtrisés, mesurés et déchu et lui étaient même synchronisés dans leurs gémissements. Cependant tout devient plus désordonné sous le plaisir que chacun ressentait.

Il aurait bien aimé faire de l'esprit puisque Castiel trichait, enserrant son membre afin de retarder le moment fatidique, mais seuls des cris de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche.

Son membre lui faisait agréablement souffrir et il remarqua les pétillements de désir dans le regard de son amour. Il cessa de se battre pour se laisser submerger par les sensations et jouit longuement dans l'intimité de son amour qui se libéra enfin. Sa respiration était hachée, son cœur battait la chamade et chaque respiration lui brulait la gorge mais il se sentait en paix. Même le poids de son amant sur son corps ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait presque invincible.

Il ferma alors les yeux tout en souriant. Cette nuit était de loin la meilleure qu'ils avaient passé.

Il devrait faire croire à Castiel qu'il le sous estimait un peu plus souvent, si le brun si prenait de cette manière pour le faire changer d'avis.

Il détacha alors ses mains, se tortilla et rabattit le drap sur leurs corps, son amant s'étant endormis sur lui.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous a plu: une seule façon de me le faire savoir.

Reviews?


End file.
